The goal of this research is to understand how study coordinators in clinical research deal with recruitment, informed consent, and retention of subjects. The focus is on potential conflicts between obligations to the PI and the study to increase recruitment and obligations to subjects who may be ambivalent. During the past year, seven focus groups of study coordinators, including two at the NIH, three at UNC, and two from study coordinators working in the private sector, were conducted. The interviews were audiotaped and transcribed. A code book was developed to address the relevent themes The transcripts were coded using the software N5". These transcripts are in the process of being analyzed."